


Parting After the Shrine of Dumat

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [35]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at the Shrine of Dumat, Lynn and Bryce spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting After the Shrine of Dumat

Lynn wakes up, and looks around having no idea how she ended up back in her tent. The last thing she remembers is being light headed after speaking to Maddox. The thought of the tranquil who killed himself to protect Samson breaks her heart, and she wishes she could have gotten there sooner to save him. Getting up, she exits the tent to look for Bryce. Lynn spots him sitting by the fire with the others talking and laughing. Sitting down next to him, she leans against his side. "You gave us a scare, love." Bryce kisses the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the red lyrium would affect me so badly." Lynn kisses Bryce, feels his arms wrap around her. Breaking the kiss, they stare into each others' eyes, ignoring the teasing from Hawke and Varric. "Let's get some rest, my love. We have to part in the morning and I want to spend as much time as I can in your arms." Grinning, Bryce stands up and offers his hand to her.

"Just so you know, Beautiful, we'll be able to hear you when you two go enjoy yourselves." Varric says, making Hawke snort with laughter.

"Well, then I hope we manage to entertain you as much as we do ourselves." Bryce laughs as Lynn pulls him off in the direction of their tent.

 

Waking up, Lynn smiles feeling the warmth of Bryce's body against her. She snuggles back into him, and hears a faint moan escape his lips. She feels him move her long hair to the side, and gasps when he lightly kisses her neck. Lynn turns around to face him, and Bryce presses his lips into her's, kissing her hard. Pushing Lynn on to her back, fingers her sensitive nub, not breaking the kiss. Lynn moans into his lip, desire pooling in her. Bryce thrusts into her. Their pace is frantic, both knowing that they don't have much time before they have to go. They kiss nibble and bite one another, leaving marks all over their chest and shoulders. Bryce balances himself on one hand and uses the other to rub her as he continues to push himself in as deep as he can. Lynn squeezes his member as she explodes in orgasm. Bryce follows not long after, biting her shoulder to keep from screaming out in ecstasy. "I love you." Lynn kisses Bryce, wrapping her arms around him, still feeling him inside her.

"I love you too." Bryce replies, brushing her hair away from her face. "Come back to me safely."

"I will, make sure you keep your promise." After a kiss, Lynn and Bryce get up to get ready for the day.

 

"Hopefully you're not too sore from your entertainment to fight." Hawke teases Lynn as she and Bryce approach their horses. Lynn rolls her eyes at Hawke and chuckles when she sees that Cullen is blushing.

"Be safe, love." Bryce embraces her. They hold each other and kiss as though it will be months before they see one another again instead of a couple of weeks.

"I will, you be safe as well. Remember to send the letter as soon as you get back to Skyhold." Bryce nods, and Lynn kisses him once more before they get on their horses and ride off in opposite directions.


End file.
